


Reaching the Limit

by Twilight_Blossom



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: ? - Freeform, Alcohol, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, Love, Oral Sex, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, This is basically sex people, Why do we have so many darn names for it anyway??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 05:14:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5730763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Blossom/pseuds/Twilight_Blossom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Name) has been dealing with...feelings...for a certain Fanalis General, and despite some good advice refuses to believe that the red-haired general may care for her in return. What happens when a slightly buzzed Masrur reaches his limit? Sex of course!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reaching the Limit

The hunt was on.

A four legged sea creature was terrorizing the west side of the precious Sindrian countryside. Two teams had been dispatched in a form of training, the generals of each company following along as chaperons as the lesser ranks worked together to hunt and take down the beast. Which ever team cornered and killed the beast would get the honor of partaking in a feast from the remains. 

Since it was Sindria, naturally, everyone wanted a chance to party. 

Racing through the trees you tried to keep your breath and movements as quite as possible. You were no general, but you were also no foot solider either. Your comrades had decided it was best for the group of you to split up, that way you could cover more ground to locate the beast. 

A shrill whistle suddenly sounded to your right, the weakening sound vibrations alerting you to the amount of distance between you and the new found target. Two miles, you’d be there in no time. Narrowing your eyes your surged forward as you adjusted course pushing yourself faster in order to be a part of the battle. Two more sharp tweets rang out, making you frown as a sense of urgency rose up. That was the signal that back up was needed. 

But the second tweet had been abruptly cut off. 

Racing faster you broken into a recently made clearing, one that was...steaming?!

Yes, a quick inspection showed you that the ground was literally steaming, covered in bubbling water that was boiling on the earth itself. 

“(Name)!”

Turning sharply you spotted your teammate on the ground, the awkward position of his lower limbs instantly alerting you to the fact that they were broken. 

“Rizar!”

“(Name) be careful! This isn’t an ordinary beast! It can use magic! Refactor magic! The thing is invisible!” 

Your pulse instantly began to race, refactor magic, steaming ground, this was not good. Forget the party, your team needed to stop this thing before it found the population!

A sudden whoosh was all the warning you received, but it was all you needed as you leapt to the side, the ground where you had just been splintering apart into a crater. The beast briefly revealed itself to you, purple fur like scales, three yellow eyes, and sharp jagged teeth had you grimacing in disgust. This thing was a predator...and quite an ugly one at that. 

Glancing at Rizar you knew he would no longer be able to fight, and if you tried to carry him to a safe distance he would slow you down and hinder your ability to fight. Which only left one option, you had to lure the beast away. 

Whipping off your own whistle, as you could tell from the pieces of metal scattered by him that his was broken, you launched yourself at the beast before plowing your fist into one slimy cheek. You were not a Fanalis like the General you served, but you came from a strong tribe all the same, and the strength behind your arm was enough to send the creature flying, knocking it out of the clearing and away from your teammate. 

“Call for backup!” You shouted before taking off after the creature, hoping to catch it before it went back to being invisible. As sharp shrills sounded off behind you, you raced down the trail of collapsed trees, drawing in a sharp breath as you reached the end of the trail and there was no creature to be found. “Damn!” 

This time, the whoosh came to late. Sharp pain raced through your body as a strong impact smacked into you from behind, sending you spiraling as your body brought down more trees. ‘The lumberjacks are going to have a Hay Day after this.’ You mentally grumbled as you fought to right yourself in mid air, wincing as your body protested at the use of muscle. Roughly landing on the ground you instantly sprang away, your instincts protecting you as the place you had been standing was reduced to rubble a few seconds afterwards. 

Using the attack to your advantage you surged forward with a powerful kick, knocking the creature to the ground and quickly drawing your sword, hoping to skewer the thing. Your hopes were quickly knocked away from you, as a burst of scalding water irrupted from seemingly no where, propelling you backwards once more as you gave a surprise scream at the sudden burning sensation. Moving quickly you landed on a tree and launched yourself out of the water blast, landed a few feet away and panting heavily. 

Though you were not gifted with a household vessel, you had always made sure to wear magic protection charms for the random sparring you did with the many vessel users present at the palace as well as any battle. The habit had saved your life many times, and it appeared that the shield charm in your earring as once again stepped in to save the day since you had only suffered a small loss in clothing. 

You needed to think quickly, there was only so much the small earring could take of those blasts, and you had no idea when or where the next one would come from. 

‘Come on (Name), think! There has to be a way-” Your inner monologue was cut off as another blast of water slammed into you, tossing you into the trees once more. ‘I am so sick of being thrown into trees today!’ You inwardly growled as you fought to get out of the blast. The water suddenly died away though, and before you could even process why a gaping jaw was in front of you, stretched wide and closing in. ‘Shit!’ 

Then the jaw was gone, a foot appearing seemingly out of nowhere to slam the beast’s head down into the ground. Following the rest of the foot came a muscular body you would know anywhere, you had spent far too many days ogling it. 

“General Masrur!” 

“Are you hurt?” 

“No sir! Be careful, it knows Refactor magic!” 

“Understood.” 

Then, with fluid movements that could almost be described as art, your General proceeded to ferociously pummel the creature to death. 

.....with a lot more intensity than usual.

.....wow....he was really going at it.....

....would there be anything left to eat?

.....was he angry about something?

“......It’s dead already Sir.”

........

“.....Sir.”

Nothing.

“....Sir, it’s dead.”

.....

“Sir, if you don’t mind my body is really starting to hurt, I think I’m going to go la- Whoa!!”

Blushing furiously you glanced up into pink eyes, paling a little bit at the sharp look in them. 

“You told me you were unhurt.”

“That was said in battle Sir, I had plenty of adrenaline going then.”

His gaze sharped and he turned his head slightly to give the monster’s corpse a glare, seemingly ready to go pummel the body some more. 

“Sir....I can walk.” You meekly pointed out, hoping to coax him into letting you down, you had never been this close to the quite man. Except when you were pinned in spars. And his body was over yours. Holding you to the ground with heated strength.... Must. Not. Think. Of. That. Now. 

“Hm.” But instead of letting you go, the General quickly readjusted his grip on you and set off towards the palace.

You paled more as you quickly realized he meant to hand deliver you to the healers there. “Really Sir! It’s just a couple of bruises! I’m fine!”

“Hm.”

“So you can let me down!”

Silence. 

.......You weren’t getting out of this were you? 

Crap, you could hear Sharrkan now. 

~*~ 

“-and then you were delivered like a Princess?!” The white haired man guffawed as you glared into your wine glass in embarrassment. 

Sure enough, Sharrkan was having a wonderful time torturing you at the feast. He had approached you as soon as the toasts had been done, his body almost trembling with anticipation at the prospect of teasing you. 

You had made the mistake of trying to discourage his intentions by relating the tale, hoping facts and truths would steal some of his thunder.

It. had. made. it. worse. 

“Honestly (Name), we keep telling you that Masrur has got the hots for you! This just proves it!” He jeered, leaning in more towards you, his alcohol doused breath wafting over you, causing you to grimace a little. 

“We just spar together Sharrkan.”

“That’s what you keep saying, but look at the evidence! Why just today he came to your rescue, pummeled a monster and bashed in it’s corpse out sheer anger for hurting you, annnnnnnd carried you back to the palace like a princess!” 

“He’s my General, I’m his subordinate. He was just looking out for me.”

“Do you realize how weak your excuses sound? You do realize how weak your excuses sound right?” 

“Mrrghmf.” You grumbled turning your attention back to your wine and taking a sip. Glancing away from the still grinning Sharrkan with a blush you froze as your eyes immediately clashed with pink. 

Masrur was definitely starring at you, his gaze never wavering as he brought up his cup for another gulp of the expensive wine. As his sharp gaze took in Sharrkan, who was still drunkenly draped over you, you took in the empty wine glasses scattered around him. 

How much alcohol had the man had?! 

“Oh look.” Sharrkan purred, making you stiffen. “Here’s more evidence noooow.” 

“Yamuraiha!” You snapped as you jolted up with a blush. “Sharrkan’s bragging about beating you in your last spar!”

“Hey I was no- That was low (Name)! OUCH! Yamuraiha!” Sharrkan yelped as a tipsy Yamuraiha set upon him with a hiss, pulling cheeks to lengths they should never stretch. 

‘Enough of this.’ You thought as your purposefully strode away from the celebration, trying to ignore the pink colored eyes that were drilling into your back. ‘I’m going to bed!’

~*~

Perhaps you should have phrased it ‘try’ to go to bed. Because that’s all you were doing. Trying. 

Laying on your cozy mattress you tossed over once more, the sheets twisting tighter as you gazed up at the ceiling. Ugh. Stupid Sharrkan. 

You were well aware what these signs could mean, what you could hope they mean...but what if you were wrong? What if the doubts that plagued your mind were the reality, and the pink colored man saw you as nothing more than a subordinate, or possibly just a friend. 

Your heart wouldn’t be able to take it, that’s what! But damn, if only they were real! You’d be able to do all kinds of things, things that had kept you up for nights, panting and wanted but never having. 

You’d be able to enjoy that strong body instead of ache, be able to kiss those lips, play with that lip piercing....ugh. Must stop train of thought! This was getting you nowhere near sleep! Quite the opposite in fact! 

Shifting again you grumbled, forcing your eyes close as your rubbed you legs together in an unconscious effort to generate friction, hoping to still the throbbing that had set upon you. After a few seconds you were kicking your legs in sheer frustration, having a minor melt down as Sharrkan’s words kept replaying through you mind. 

Now you had stupid fantasies running through your head. You and Masrur holding hands, kissing, cuddling, doing things couples do. Though that might be hard with the unsocial man....okay maybe not doing those things in public. But what about now? In bed? You could just imagine snuggling up to his warmth, his arm draped around you...

You shot up in bed with a frustrated screech before grabbing your pillow and screaming into it. Kicking your legs again you slammed your pillow back onto the bed and forcefully laying down. Enough fantasies about the man you loved, you were going to bed!! 

~*~

Sometime later, an intense pressure on your lips registered in your mind, the warm insistence coaxing you out of the sleep you had finally fallen into. Furrowing your brows in puzzlement you mumbled slightly as you began to leave you dreamland, registering a strong warmth radiating above you before there was a wet pressure on your lips, teasing you until you opened your mouth. 

As a wetness invaded your mouth, twining itself around your tongue, your mind finally screamed at you what was happening. That was someone else’s tongue in your mouth!

Your eyes snapped open in surprise, widening as they immediately clashed with the pink eyes you knew so well. 

Masrur?! 

Masrur was in your room...above you....kissing you!!! FRENCH kissing you even! 

....and he was quite good at it too!

Wrenching away your mouth, despite your loud inner protest, you gave a couple quick pants. “Sir what are you doin-mphf!”

Apparently, the General was in no mood to explain himself, because once your lips were free he had immediately forced your head back and reclaimed your lips, the hand holding your chin releasing it to trail down to your hips. Slipping his hand under your night gown he gave a light growl as he realized that the only cloth barrier was a pair of panties, thin ones from the feeling he was getting from the fabric. 

His hand slipped down further to gently glide under your thigh, lifting your leg to wrap it around his hips, opening up your clothed core to the erection quickly building underneath his clothes. 

As he gently ground himself into you, your hands came up latch on to his shoulders, using the leverage to pull yourself away from his talented lips once more. “S-Sir, just what exactly are planning to do??” 

“Isn’t it obvious?”

You blushed as you looked away from the lust filled gaze you were receiving, disappointment crashing through you as the slur in his voice and the blush painting his cheeks told you all you need to know. He was drunk. 

“Sir....I don't’ think I can go through with what you are planning to do.” Despite how badly you wanted to! “You’re drunk.”

“And who’s fault do you think that is?” He growled as his hand released your leg and came up to cage you against the bed with his twin, his full body weight deliciously pressing you down into the bed as he adjusted himself to be fully above you. 

“Wha?!” 

Glowering at you he leaned down to suck and lap at your neck as you shivered against him, showing no mercy as kiss marks quickly began to appear on your skin. 

“Constantly putting yourself in danger.” 

A sharp nip was delivered to your neck to emphasis, causing you to give a startled yelp. 

“Almost getting yourself killed.”

Another nip. 

“Allowing other men to drape themselves over you.”

Nip!

“While I watch.” The last line was delivered in a growl as he moved lower, his teeth now scrapping your collar bone as you squirmed against him. “I’ve reached my limit (Name).” 

“S-sorry?” You asked as you tried to keep your eyes from fluttering shut at his ministrations, by golly you didn’t want to, but you had to stop this! No way were you letting your first time with Masrur happen while he was drunk! 

“Not yet.”

You squeaked before bringing your hands quickly up to stop the incoming kiss. “Sir! Please wait!” You tried desperately, growing alarmed as his eyes darkened. “You’re drunk Sir! Inebriated! Intoxicated!” You spat out your words in a panicked mess, trying to chase down your thoughts as his hands came up at began to work at removing yours. You knew he would eventually win, but you could stall! “You might not even remember your actions right now in the morning! I can’t let you do this just because you're drunk! I don’t think my heart could take it!” 

His hands paused from prying yours away from his lips as his eyes snapped to yours. “Vhat do you mean by tvath?” He asked, your hands somewhat muffling his words but the message was clear. 

Shit. Those words, they were kind of a confession weren’t they?!

“Nothing!! I mean, not nothing, but it’s nothing now because it’s not like you’ll remember them and what not so I don’t think I really need to answer right? Right!” You yelped, your face burning as you began to struggle under him, the need to flee suddenly shooting through your veins as you began to panic. 

You actions were brought to a halt though as strong hands wrapped around your wrists and pinned you down. 

“Answer the question (Name).”

“I don’t really think it’s necessar-”

“(Name).” 

The order came with a warning, causing you to look away as your face burned. 

‘He won’t remember it in the morning. He won’t remember it in the morning.’ You chanted in your head, trying to gain encouragement from the thought but also fight back the bitter disappointment that came with it. 

“I guess it kind means that I was co....confessing that I’m.....inlovewithyou.” You stuttered out, slightly hoping he wouldn’t get the last part. 

But of course he did. He stared at you, his eyes slightly wide, before his head surged forward and his lips captured yours again, his mouth plundering yours, staking a claim. Your head was reeling as he nipped, lapped and sucked, your lungs laboring as you fought for breath and thought. Hands left your wrists to gently lay against your cheeks, tilting your head for a better angle as he repeatedly took your mouth over and over again. 

You could hear your heart beat in your ears and small dots were dancing in front of your eyes when he finally pulled away, his hands leaving your flaming face to cage you into the bed again. You stared up at him, flushed and panting as your desperately struggled to reestablish your bearings. 

“Can I...” You wheezed, flushing some more as his eyes stole down to watch your breasts rise and fall as you struggled for breath. “Can I take that as an, ‘I love you too’?” 

His eyes snapped back to yours once more, the softened look in them making your heart swell. You knew about the hardships this man had faced in life, and how little words seemed to mean to him, he would show things with actions instead. And his messages had been coming in loud and clear for a while now, you had just been too afraid to fully admit what they were. 

You smiled at him happily, your heart almost bursting, before reality stole back into your mind, bitter disappointment following shortly after. With a small sigh you broke eye contact to glance to the side, muttering a small “If only you weren’t drunk.” to yourself. 

“I’m not.” 

You blinked. Then blinked again. 

“Eh?”

“I’m not drunk.”

Now you snapped your gaze to his.

“Bu..but! But the slur! The blush! The reek of alcohol!!”

“I was buzzed, but my actions have been my own.”

“What?!”

“I’m was buzzed (Name), in case you haven’t noticed I’ve been talking without a slur for sometime now.”

You gaped at him.

“I probably won’t even have a hangover tomorrow.”

Now your face was slowly turning the color scarlet. 

“And I will definitely remember what happens tonight.” 

Was he smirking at you?! 

You paused though as you began to fully process the situation, hope beginning to swell in your chest. 

“You’re not drunk?”

“No.”

“You’ll remember that awkward confession in the morning?”

“I’ll remember that for life.” 

“Oh!...Good, I think.....!! What do you mean happens tonight?!”

At that question the heat returned to his gaze, the lust in his eyes setting your blood on fire as your body screamed for him. 

“What happens is what you want to happen (Name).” He muttered, watching you as he waited for you to make up your mind. 

Okay, recap. He’s not drunk, he loves you too, and he’s currently waiting to make every naughty thought of yours come true...Conclusion? You can have him!

“Oh thank Solomon for that!” You whispered before latching one hand in his surprisingly smooth hair and slamming your lips to his. 

The reaction was instant as heat flared between you two. Almost instantly his tongue was in your mouth once more, stoking the fire that burned in your blood as it intertwined and teased yours. You didn’t need any coaxing this time as your legs spread themselves on their own according, allowing his body to lower fully on yours, bringing clothed contact where you needed it most. 

Whimpering against his mouth you brought a leg up to wrap around his hip, using the leverage to pull your body up against his, grinding your core desperately into him, enticing and begging his body in the same movement. 

A decidedly delicious growl tore through his throat at your actions before his body began to move with yours, hips seeking your heat as he brought his hands up to rip off your night gown in one fell swoop. “Hey!” You yelped as your only nightie drifted to the floor in scraps. “That was my only nightgown!”

“Good.” At the possessive growl you shivered, jolting as your panties soon joined the ruined clothing on the floor. “I’d prefer it if you’d sleep naked from now on anyway.” 

By Solomon, could he turn you on anymore? With just those words and the images that accompanied them you felt zaps of pleasure zipping through your body. His words indicated more nights like this one, which in away was his way of staking a claim, establishing a relationship, making sure you knew that now that he had you, you were not going anywhere. Whimpering in desperate acknowledgement your hands came up to frantically work at his clothes, wanting his heated skin pressed against yours. 

As your focus went to his clothing, your mission was derailed as hot hands swooped onto your breasts, groping, pinching, and gently pulling, teasing the hardened nubs. Gasping you tilted your head back, hands pausing from their work as you arched and squirmed against him, hands weren’t enough!

He must have received your silent plea because a hot mouth clamped around one peaked nipple, ripping a pleasure cry from you as your arched further into him. His other hand continued to squeeze and grope your other breast before it broke away, trailing down your body before lightly caresses the place that was desperately aching for him. Your legs opened further in invitation as you arched desperately into his hand, mewling as his fingers began to lightly probe your lower lips and his tongue began a series of laps against your sensitive nub. 

Not enough, this was not enough! As you gave a frustrated cry it turned into a gasp of pleasure as two fingers were suddenly in you, quickly working a rhythm that had you thrusting your hips madly to meet. Your hands tightened in the sheets as Masrur began to switch between breasts, his tongue flickering out in a strong rhythm that matched the fingers currently plunging into your core. Your breath began to speed up and your cries became louder as a third finger was added, his thumb coming up to ghost over your clit in short strokes, so close, so close!

Then it was gone, all of it. No fingers in your heated core, no teasing thumb, no tongue on your breasts! You gave a cry of protest as your tried to sit up on your elbows, but that cry quickly turned into a scream as Masrur’s hot tongue was suddenly plunged into your center. The scream continued as the wet muscle lapped at your inner sanctum, his fingers back to rub madly on you clit, showing no mercy as his lifted up your hips with one hand and held you against him, open and at his mercy. 

It was all you could do to try and move your hips to the rhythm of the appendage currently swirling up your insides, and before you could process it happening a climax like nothing you had ever experienced ripped through you, choking you as all the sound you could make were gasps and gurgles. Your body shook and trembled against his as his slowed his tongue, still lapping at you though, prolonging the bursting of stars going off behind your eyes as your body simply spasmed, unable to process the sheer amount of pleasure it had just received. 

When the stars had finally faded, and your breath came out in pants, you felt yourself being lowered to the bed before Masrur appeared in your dotted vision. He was on his knees, simply staring at you, holding your legs opening with his hands as he took your form in, eyes lingering on your still shivering and clenching center. Under his hungry gaze you felt your core begin to simmer once more, already aching for more as your eyes took in the tent poking out of the white tunic you had not been able to get off him. 

Again, he seemed to have read your mind because with a simple surge of those powerful arms the white uniform was gone, it’s tattered remains joining your shredded nightgown on the floor. Forget simmering, your body was now at a full scale boil as your eyes took in the muscled perfection in front of you, drifting from that finely toned chest, to sculpted arms, powerful thighs and....oh. my. word. 

You had never been one for blow jobs, the idea just had never appealed to you. But as you gazed at the tanned, veined, bobbing perfection in front of you, your mouth watered. With strength you didn’t know you had you surged forward, not even giving the man a warning as your mouth wrapped around the heated flesh. A short bark of pleasured surprise sounded above you before you lost yourself in lapping at the crowned head, sucking and scrapping your teeth along the length of him as you sought to take more in.

Your core screamed as his hips began to move into you, his breath coming out in harsh pants as fingers threaded in your hair. What you couldn’t get in your mouth you tickled with your fingers, lightly caressing the velvet-like skin as you stole a peek up, expecting to meet pink eyes but what you saw was even better. Your General, your proud and fierce Fanalis, had his eyes tightly squeezed shut, his head thrown back and mouth open, desperate pants and grunts escaping from his throat. Sweat was beginning to slide down that tantalizing body, highlighting the muscles that clenched and unclenched as he fought for control of his actions. He was perfection, he was yours, and you could not wait anymore. 

You had planned to give him an amazing orgasm in return for the one you had just experienced, but if you did that now, with his cock in your throat, you might have to wait a couple minutes for him to harden again. 

Something you were no longer willing to do. He needed to be in you, above you, surrounding you, now. 

Pulling away from his cock with one last tender lick you met the pink eyes that immediately snapped open to yours. Not even needing words, never once breaking eye contact, you laid down onto your back, propping yourself up with your elbows and simply spread your legs, lightly holding them in the air with well trained muscles as you exposed your need to him. 

The reaction was almost instant. He was suddenly there, caging you, arms pulling your legs to hook around his hips. You almost came as the tip of his cock lightly parted your outer lips, and then you did cum as he thrusted home. This time you screamed as your head was thrown back and white surrounded you, the feeling of him stretching you, filling you, making you take him in almost too much. You didn’t even have time to come down from your high before he began a fast, hard pace, spreading your body before him again as he impaled you onto hard, hot, steel. 

The second orgasm was on you in no time, then the third, as you began to shout for him. Your breath and words were stolen as his lips slammed into yours, your tongues immediately finding each other as your legs were hitched farther up his body, spreading you more, opening your further for the man that was taking all of you. 

“My name.”

“W-wh-wha?” You managed to breathlessly ask around the tongue that had immediately returned to you once he had spoken. 

“My name, (Name). I want to hear you scream it.”

You whimpered in response, your fourth orgasm already trying to take all thoughts as you tried to ponder over what he had just said. 

“I don’t under-”

He slowed down.

“Nooooo!” You whimpered as you desperately thrust your hips against his, your orgasm dancing away as the stimulation stilled. 

“My name.” He demanded against your lips, kissing you roughly before breaking away, slowly starting to pick up his pace. 

“M-Masrur.”

He sped up. 

“Masrur.”

His thrusts became harder.

“Oh Solomon, Masrur, faster! Please!”

In response he hooked your legs over his elbows and leaned back to grab the headboard behind you. 

“Masrur!!” You cried louder as the new position had him thrusting against your G-spot. “Masrur, Masrur, Masrur!!” Now he was back to impaling you, his teeth clenched as he threw himself into you over and over. 

You forced your eyes open to watch him, loving the way his eyes stared down at you intently, conveying words you didn’t know you would ever hear him say out loud. But that wouldn’t stop you from doing it. 

“I love you.” How you managed to say it so calmly when all you wanted to do was scream over and over was beyond you. A muscle ticked in his jaw and his eyes half shuttered close, the hot cock repeatedly burying itself in you seemed to swell. Oh my, this could be fun!

Yanking his head down you gave his neck a sharp nip, loving the grunt it brought from him before you began to whisper in his ear. “I love you. I love you, Masrur. I love you, I love you, I love you.” 

“(Name).” It was a strained warning, both to his impending release and the thumb that was suddenly sending your clit into a frenzy. You let go of his neck and fell back onto the bed, screaming and thrashing as your most powerful orgasm yet crashed over you. You kept your eyes open though, thankful you did, as the man above you gave a clenched yell, his face twisting up in pleasured agony as the headboard cracked from the intensity of the orgasm rushing through him. You felt the heat explode into you, your inner muscles welcoming it as they milked him over and over, both of you still and shivering as he emptied himself into you. 

When the last jet finally ended, you weakly collapsed back onto the bed, panting crazily in an attempt to drag oxygen back into your body. Your body was turned to the side as Masrur rolled to avoid crushing you, both of you unwilling to separate from each other quite yet. In fact you lifted your leg around his hip once more, pressing yourself deeper against him, snuggling up as you still fought to slow your breathing. 

“I wonder how many people we kept awake.” You finally said, giggling as his arm wrapped around you, pulling you even closer still. Lips gently found your forehead, replacing amusement with tenderness and you turned your head to look up at him. 

“Probably enough.” He muttered, the arm holding you close beginning to draw lazy patterns down your back. 

Humming in pleasure you half closed your eyes in bliss before reaching up to kiss him, loving the way he felt against you, the heat radiating from him and the way he was looking at you right now. “I love you.” You said again, smiling up happily at him. Who would of thought it? You had dreamed of cuddling with him like this mere hours ago, and now here you were! You had the man you loved gazing at you with such tenderness you definitely knew your feelings were returned, his warm body was pressed against yours, his cock was hardening inside you again....  


You blinked before looking down and back up at him, quirking an eyebrow. Apparently you could’ve given him a blow job orgasm without worrying about anything!

“Your fault.” Was all he said before he lifted the leg on his hip a little higher and began to slowly thrust into you, taking his sweet time as he took you again and again. 

Neither of you got much sleep the next couple of days...but then again, neither did the whole castle. 

What a perfectly happy ending.


End file.
